


The Rainbow Bridge

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentions of pet loss, Pets, Pets in afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: “Cas, where do pets go when they die?"





	The Rainbow Bridge

**Author's note:** I dedicate this fic to everyone who has lost a beloved pet.  Yesterday I lost one of my kittens  tragically.

It’s not often when they find Jack sad and heartbroken, almost on the verge of crying.  He’s watching TV with eyes full of unshed tears.

“Jack?” Castiel asks softly. “What’s the matter?”

“Her cat died,” the boy sniffles and points at TV where an old lady is crying .  “He was the only friend she had.”

“Oh.” Castiel understands his distress.   “That is very sad indeed.”

“Cas,  where do pets go when they die? Do you think they go to heaven?”

At this point Dean and Sam stop having their argument and listen to the angel’s words attentively.

“Of course,” Castiel  nods.  “Have you heard of the rainbow bridge?”

Jack shakes his head.  Dean and Sam doesn’t know what it is either.

“When your beloved pet dies it crosses the rainbow bridge to enter their heaven, where they will be waiting for their human to join them.  It is a place of a rare beauty, vast green fields and hills where they can play without being tired, it has rivers of milk, where they satiate their hunger anytime, it's a place where it’s always sunny and warm. There is no sickness there. All the old, maimed and tortured animals are young and healed again. They live happy lives but there is still one thing that  saddens them: the memory of someone really special that they had to leave on Earth.”

At this point everyone except Castiel is tearing up or crying: Jack is openly sobbing, Sam’s lip quivers and Dean has to look away so the others don’t see emotions on his face. 

“But one day, they will suddenly stop all their movements, their ears will perk, and they will stare at the horizon before starting running as fast as they can to meet someone they recognize. Someone who they love and have missed. And finally all their worries and sadness vanish for you have finally arrived.” Castiel finishes telling the story.

There is a stretched silence and nobody knows what to say. It’s again Castiel who speaks:

“Sam, you will see Betsy again,” the angel says and it causes a sharp inhale in the younger Winchester.

Betsy was a tiny chihuahua with a hurt paw and a bad cold that Sam had found in the street when he was ten. The dog had spent only three days with them, sleeping in Sam’s backpack secretly, so John wouldn’t find out.  In the morning of the fourth day Sam had found her dead, with a tiny smile on her face.  Sam couldn’t stop crying for days. Even Dean’s comforting words that she had spent her last days in warmth and happiness couldn’t help.

“Thank you, Cas,” Sam mutters, wiping at his eyes. “I hope she’s happy.”

The angel hums his agreement. "She is and she's waiting for you."

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean croaks, voice thick with emotions. “This was something intense. I think I need a beer.  Anyone else?” After the nods, he goes to the kitchen to grab four beers.

“Thank you, Cas,” Jack turns to him. 

“For what?” Castiel smiles gently.

“For giving us hope.” Jack reaches towards the angel and hugs him tightly.

“You are welcome.” The angel returns the hug and looks through the window to notice that the first snowflakes are starting to fall down. 

 

  

 

Hey guys,  **[subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala) **for new fics and updates.


End file.
